


Я просто люблю тебя. И будь что будет.

by BigBadWolffy



Series: Люк, я твой отец [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadWolffy/pseuds/BigBadWolffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люк находит свадебную клятву Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я просто люблю тебя. И будь что будет.

«Сначала я хотел просто сказать «Я люблю тебя, Дерек». Думал, что этого будет достаточно. Но потом подумал, что эти четыре слова не включают в себя всего, что я чувствую. Слишком противоречивые чувства ты во мне всегда вызывал. Я первым предлагал тебя убить. Но при этом всегда спасал тебе жизнь. Так глупо. Так по-Стайлзовски. Даже потом, когда мы начали встречаться… Так, стоп. А мы ведь даже и не встречались. Просто стали жить вместе. Ты меня поставил перед фактом, волчара, и все. Боже, мы даже не встречались! Так вот, даже тогда ты все еще меня дико бесил порой. Правда потом, миссис МакКолл по секрету сказала мне, что если человек, которого ты любишь, никогда не вызывал у тебя чувства его пристукнуть, значит это и не любовь вовсе. Думаю, в таком случае, силы моей любви хватит до твоих девяноста. Или моих. Это как ты себя вести будешь. И после этого разговора с Мелиссой я решил, что верным будет сказать «Я люблю тебя, Дерек, и периодически хочу убить». Жутко романтично, правда? Стайлз такой романтик. А на следующий день ты заболел. Кто бы мог подумать, что оборотня собьет с ног банальная простуда? И вот когда ты метался в лихорадке по кровати, весь потный, мокрый, горячий, я подумал… Нет, не об этом. Хотя, об этом тоже. Так вот, при взгляде на тебя у меня сердце кровью обливалось, и я подумал, что моя клятва должна звучать так: «Я люблю тебя, Дерек, и хотя и хочу периодически убить, но, пожалуйста, постарайся не сдохнуть, потому что я сдохну вслед за тобой». Я уже говорил, какой я романтичный? Цени. А затем случилась та самая ссора, когда я приревновал тебя к новой учительнице, до сих пор считаю, кстати, что та сука (а в свадебных клятвах можно говорить «сука»?) пыталась тебя склеить! И я дополнил клятву до вот этого: «Я люблю тебя, Дерек, хотя и хочу периодически убить, а еще ты, пожалуйста, не сдыхай, потому что я обязательно сдохну без тебя; но если ты, сука, решишь меня бросить, я оторву тебе яйца и скормлю их диким койотам». Я уже твердо решил остановиться на этом варианте, когда узнал, что у нас будет Люк. Тогда я понял одну вещь. В нашей жизни постоянно будет случаться что-то такое, что станет перевешивать наши отношения то в худшую, то в лучшую сторону. И невозможно учесть все сразу. Нельзя знать наперед, из-за чего мы поссоримся. Или какое чудо может с нами случиться. Это невозможно предугадать. Тем и хороша жизнь. Я понял, что если бы решил впихнуть в свою клятву все то, что на самом деле испытываю к тебе, мне не хватило бы и года, чтобы обо всем рассказать. Да что там, мне всей жизни не хватило бы. Поэтому я говорю только: «Я просто люблю тебя». И будь что будет.»  
  
Люк сжал в руке пожелтевший от времени лист бумаги и улыбнулся. Он нашел этот старый черновик совершенно случайно. Искал в библиотеке книгу с древними ритуалами для Сибилл и закопался в старых бумагах отца. Он никогда бы не подумал, что Дереку Хейлу свойственна подобная сентиментальность. Скорее это было бы похоже на папу. Но, видимо, Люк за свои двадцать лет так толком и не понял, какие на самом деле его родители. Впрочем, они всегда были именно его родителями, он никогда и не задумывался особо, какие они люди. Какие они друг для друга.  
  
То, что он прочел сейчас, вызвало очень много эмоций и заставило пересмотреть взгляд на некоторые вещи.  
  
И когда полгода спустя он, стоя перед алтарем рядом с сияющей, словно майское утро, Сибилл вместо длинной, тщательно заготовленной самой миссис Уиттмор клятвы произнес «Я просто люблю тебя. И будь что будет», понял, что поступил как никогда верно. Взгляды папы и отца, сидящих в первом ряду, стоили того. Но самым главным, самым важным оказалась чуть дрожащая улыбка всегда уверенной в себе, все знающей наперед Сибилл. Той самой, с которой Люк готов был рискнуть, окунуться с головой во все тяжкие, прыгнуть с обрыва и лететь вместе всю отмеренную им жизнь.   
  
И будь что будет.


End file.
